


Birds of a Feather, Cry Together

by lithium223



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Groove looked at Fireflight deadpan.“Really? Name three that don’t make you cry.”
Relationships: Fireflight/First Aid (Transformers)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Birds of a Feather, Cry Together

Groove sighed as First Aid and Fireflight cried next to him on the couch.

“Seriously guys. Why do you cry at every movie?”

“We can’t help it if we’re full of feelings,” Fireflight defended. “Besides, we don’t cry at _every_ movie.”

Groove looked at Fireflight deadpan.

“Really? Name three that don’t make you cry.”

“Uhmmm…”

“It, The Babysitter, and Annabelle,” replied First Aid.

“Those are horror movies,” Groove drawled.

“So?”

“You two don’t watch horror movies!”

“Doesn’t matter,” First Aid said, shrugging. “You said name three movies that don’t make us cry. You never stipulated that they be a movie that we’ve actually watched.”

“Yeah! What he said,” Fireflight said.

Groove sighed again, shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober no.11: crying


End file.
